PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Patient engagement is critically important in achieving good chronic disease management. Obtaining patient- generated health data (PGHD) and patient-reported outcomes (PROs) from engaged patients can help improve chronic disease management in primary care. This application in response to Special Emphasis Notice NOT- HS-16-015 proposes to demonstrate the feasibility of using patient-centered, commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) health information technology (IT) solutions to collect patient generated health data (PGHD) and patient- reported outcomes (PROs) from diverse, low-income disadvantaged populations. These data will then be reported in a way that will allow them to be made actionable and used to improve health care quality and delivery through integration into interoperable electronic health records (EHRs), clinical information systems, and big data infrastructures. Using a sequential integrated mixed methods approach that incorporates a qualitative formative phase and a randomized controlled trial, this study has three specific aims. The first aim is to assess the needs and preferences of disadvantaged patients and the primary care providers who care for them regarding the use of health IT to collect PGHD and PROs. The second aim is to demonstrate the feasibility of PGHD and PROs collection through COTS health IT solutions in a randomized controlled trial of a patient-centered intervention for weight management. Finally, the third aim is to create an ontology mapping tool and a set of interoperability resources which can be used to support integration of PGHD and PROs into EHRs and other clinical information systems. This work can help circumvent barriers to health care access, improve chronic disease management for disadvantaged patients, improve communication and knowledge sharing between patients and providers, support the collection and integration of actionable health data into clinical systems and big data infrastructures, and offers potential for creating better health care interventions that utilize technology-based means of delivery.